2p Hetalia Truth or Dare
by liondancer17
Summary: Because of the overload of 2p on my other one, all 2p stuff will be left here! All pairings accepted, but NOT all headcanons. Rated because it's 2p.
1. Chapter 1

Liondancer: *pops in* Okay guys. There has been a _massive influx_ of reviews asking for the 2p hetalia cast in my other truth or dar fic. I...simply can't do it. I can barely handle _one cast,_ much less_ two. _So please, any and all 2p stuff goes here. _Please. _For your convenience, here is a basic rundown on _MY _2p cast:

**Allies: **

America: Light Yagami + The Joker + Hannibal Lector. Deadly intelligent, has docterates in psychology and the human body. Acts very calm, almost pleasent most of the time, until you bore him.

Russia: Soviet Era Russia, with anger issues. Uses a scythe instead of a pipe. Psychoticness upped to eleven.

England: Pinkamena Diane Pie with a penis. Nuff said.

France: Does Not Care. Ever.

China: Yao with extra insanity, and a tendency to snap whenever you mess with him. Uses butcher knives. Has a knife fetish, and enjoys torturing small animals. Especially cute ones.

Canada: Manada. Nuff said. He guards an insane asylum. He loves blunt force trauma, so he uses a hockey stick. Has the same tendency to snap when bored as his twin. Both are unaware of how smart and dangerous the other is.

**Axis: **

Italy: The intellectual rival of America. They betray and help each other all the time, mostly out of conveniance. Constantly picks on his twin. Likes knives. Tsundere to Germany.

Germany: The strong and silent muscle behind the allies. Mostly mute. Very hard to read.

Japan: The cold, emotionless assasin. Has the emotional range of Spock.

Liondancer: So...yeah. All 2p stuff here. See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Natalya: *runs in and tacklehugs America. She's wearing an adorable pink, short sleeved dress with a ruffly apron covered in hearts, she sits in his lap and looks up at him with big blue eyes* hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! I found you~! *giggles cheerfully*

Alfred: *looks down and shrugs impassively* indeed. You have.

Natalya: yaaaaaaaaaaay~! *snuggles her cheek against his chest*

Russia: *snorts* Of course my stupid _systra_ would pick such a dumbass.

America: *is not fazed in the slightest*

Liondancer: Well...sorry to interrupt, but here we go!

**Estella Tweak**

***magically appears* Ciao! I am Estella! *sing song voice***

**DARES:**  
**England: make everyone cupcakes!**  
**Everyone: Eat them or I will send to to the Limbo world!**

**France: act like your 1p**

**China & Russia: You. Are. So. Cute! Plz kiss for 3mins**

**Canada: Stop being a mad drama queen and shut up!**

**TRUTHS:**

**All 2p's: R u really as violent as everyone says?**

**Italy: Do you have feelings for Germany? *pulls out machine guns* Answer or die!**

**Germany: Vice verser.**

**America: Cause I hate you... Say the most embarrassing EVAH! *pulls out all weapons* Say it or DIE!**

**Ciao for now! *hugs england* Your just to cute to be here! *kisses him on the cheek* Ciao! *vanishes***

England: 0 YAAAAAAAAAAY~! *runs away to go murder*

France: *makes a disgusted face* Look, I am an idiotic pervert. *puffs on a cigarette, disgusted*

Russia: *giggles* Oh Yao!

China: *holds up butcher knife* no. Ever.

Canada: *peers over his sunglasses, surprised* You must be mistaking me for my _Papa._

Liondancer: Yes...yes, they really are.

Italy: No. Not at all. *looking away*

Germany: ...*slight twitch*

America: *smiles pleasantly* Now I'm curious. What do you think would make me embarrassed?

England: ^^ OOoooh, perfect. *is pushed away by France before the knife plunges in Estella's throat*

**Marinella Vargas:**

**Truths:  
Italy why do you like knives so much and why do you like messing with your twin?**

England what do you think of the allies?

Canada what do you think of your 1P self?

America what do you think of your 1P self?

ciao for now I couldn't think of any dares

Italy: Because they...excite me. *tiny smile* and because he deserves it.

England: They are all so much fun~! ^0^

Canada: *makes a face* he is so weak. It disgusts me.

America: *tiny smile* he impresses me. Not even I can disguise intelligence as well as he, nor strength. Such a perfect position to snap and kill everyone. I'm envious.

**2p Devon Rogers:**

**Hey nations, sup. I got a few questions.  
What's 2p Louisiana like?(i want to know more about my state) canada, what do you think of 2p ukraine?  
America, what do you think of 2p belarus?  
Thats all for now**

Canada: *smiles* She's...attractive, I'll give her that. *chuckles*

America: *looks at Natalya* she's...interesting. Annoying, idiotic, but a good puppet, I'll give her that.

Natalya: *giggles, oblivious, and lays against him* I'm a good girl~!

Liondancer: 2p Louisiana is completely consumed by the demon spirits he controls in the 1p world. He's basically a puppet to them. I can't bring him here, cuz it's too dangerous...ahem, please review~!


End file.
